pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Perry's Biggest Mission Yet
The twenty-first episode of Season 37. Perry faces one of his biggest and toughest missions yet. He must travel to China, where Doofenshmirtz is hiding with new ninja recruits. Phineas and Ferb make an ice cream rocket. Episode Summary Part 1 It's a beautiful day in China, until Doofenshmirtz and his new ninjas are seen. They're busy attacking the city. They destroy cars, damage buildings, and steal from little kids. How terrible! Meanwhile, in Danville, Perry is lounging in the backyard while Phineas and Ferb are constructing an ice cream rocket. Bailey is getting hungry at the idea. Amanda brought some ice cream for people to eat. Bailey eats the whole thing. Buford gets really mad at Bailey, but Isabella just tells him to calm down. Suddenly, Perry gets a code red call from his watch. He sneaks behind the tree and gets his mission. Perry is about to face his biggest mission ever. He needs to save China from Doofenshmirtz and his gang of ninjas. Carl wants to know how Doofenshmirtz learned karate. Monogram can't blame him for trying to learn martial arts in his past. He wishes Perry really good luck. Carl thought that dimension travel was adventure enough. Monogram wonders how he remembered that. Carl gets tiny-eyed. Perry takes off in his new helicopter and takes off for China. Phineas and Ferb get finished with their ice cream rocket. Irving wants to know if it's anything like their ice cream truck. Phineas says no. Kenzi wants to know if the inside is edible. Ferb says yes. Everyone hops in for a snack. Perry, however, arrives in China. He sees the path of destruction. He searches for Doofenshmirtz and his ninjas. Sure enough, he finds them camping out in a field. One of the ninjas points out Perry. Doofenshmirtz isn't surprised to see Perry here. The ninjas want to fight him. Doofenshmirtz tells them to wait, because he hasn't even told him his scheme yet. Doof was originally here to attend Evil-Con in China. But then when he stumbled across the ninjas, he decided to make them his own, he trained them, and now they're pros. Perry is ready to fight them. He defeats them in just a few blows. Doofenshmirtz is ready with a back up plan: a giant terracotta warrior. Perry wasn't expecting this. The ninjas get back up and some of their own. One of the giant feet is ready to squish him. Part 2 The ice cream rocket is soaring through the skies in Danville. Phineas is starting to question the part about making it edible, because the rocket is almost gone. Buford wants to blame Bailey again, but Isabella tells him to give it a rest. Pretty soon, Hannah eats the last drop of ice cream, and the friends plummet to the ground. Good thing they have maraschino cherry parachutes. Back in China, the giant foot has squished Perry. Or has it? The foot comes back up and reveals Perry isn't under there. Doofenshmirtz wonders where Perry went. Perry is running through the streets. The terracotta warriors are tearing up the streets as they search for Perry. The citizens start running for cover. Perry decides it's time for another fight. He just needs to figure out how he's going to destroy terracotta. He decides it's time for a little bomb action. He runs to the nearest bomb factory, and he takes all of their inventory. Perry gets a gun out and starts blasting bombs out of it. The terracotta warriors get destroyed bit by bit. The ninjas and Doofenshmirtz feel ashamed getting beaten by a wimpy little monotreme. Monogram calls Perry and congratulates him for completing on of his toughest missions yet. Perry feels really proud of himself, and really pooped. He gets into his helicopter and takes off for home. Songs *''Clay v.s. Platypus'' *''Takin' Off In a Dairy Rocket'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "Yep" Whatcha Doin Ninja Perry's entrance to lair None seen Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz and his ninjas! Continuity *Terracotta warriors are used ("Doof Dynasty") *Irving mentions the ice cream truck ("The Ice Cream Truck") *Doofenshmirtz was going to Evil-Con ("A Hard Day's Knight", "Baljeet the Platypus") *Carl mentions dimension travel ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Monogram knows Doofenshmirtz learned marital arts ("Thaddeus and Thor") Allusions *'Bomberman': Perry defeats the warriors like Bomberman Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 37